


Parabatai Experience

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Parabatai [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Jace is impatient, Jace thinks he know what to expect..., M/M, May not make sense on its own, NSFW, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Sex, Slight competitiveness, Third part to Parabatai Feels.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Jace finds out what Magnus' special night was...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Parabatai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639081
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	Parabatai Experience

  
  
  


‘When the hell are they going to start?’ Jace snarled. ‘The waiting is killing me!’

Clary stared at him, looking exasperated, but it wasn’t his fault. He’d been on tender hooks ever since Alec had given him that parting shot. 

What had he meant? And the arsehole wasn’t replying to any texts or his phone calls. What exactly did “something special” mean? Was it a booking at a hard to get into restaurant? A trip to Tokyo? Would Jace be able to feel anything if they were that far away? 

They better fucking not have gone to Tokyo.

But “something special” could be anything. It could be a present, a trip to the zoo - Alec did love animals. Not that anyone knew that. His weakness was cows so maybe not the zoo. Magnus could have planned a trip to some farm for all Jace knew.

‘Jace, if you’re not going to sit down, come help me make dinner.’ Clary ordered him. 

And it was an order. One look at her pissed off face and he knew he had better do as she said.

He scowled but did as he was told and walked into the kitchen. He was tempted to cross his arms petulantly but he was pretty sure he’d pissed off his girlfriend enough. And she had been handling all of this better than he could ever have hoped.

‘Here.’ Clary set an onion and several cloves of garlic and a couple peppers on the counter in front of him. ‘Cut these up.’

She already had something in the oven and several other items out on the side mixed in with loads of herbs and spices.

He didn’t bother asking what they were making. It was clear it was some sort of paella. He immediately set to work dicing the onion, quietly following Clary’s instructions before moving on to the garlic and then the peppers. 

Clary had already added the onion and he was just scrapping the chopped peppers into the simmering rice when he felt it. 

He froze. 

It felt as if it wasn’t the beginning and he was only coming in half way through, but this was totally different from last night. 

He felt his stomach tighten and stood there, his hand shaking with the knife still poised over the chopping board hovering over the wok.

He must have made some sort of noise because suddenly Clary was there, taking away the knife and chopping board. Her hands slid into his and he felt himself pulled around but was hesitant to actually take a step. He wasn’t sure he could walk, or that he actually wanted to. If he was right and Magnus was doing what he thought he was doing, then this was again something he had never expected to experience or enjoy as much as he was.

‘Nngh.’ He blinked, pushing his bum out as he leant forward.

‘Jace? Jace look at me?’ One of Clary’s hands was on his face and she was right in front of him. ‘There you are, come on. Follow me.’

He nodded, but ever so slowly crept forward. He knew, realistically, that him moving wouldn’t stop what was happening but the urge to push back into what was happening was so great it took all of Jace’s force of will to keep moving forward. He was glad that Clary made no comment about how he had to keep stopping and even occasionally moved backwards.

‘Arhhh.’ Jace fell face forwards onto the bed, not realising he was pushing his arse into the air but allowed Clary to manhandle him around the bed as he melted bonelessly onto it. Although he certainly wasn’t completely boneless which became apparent as Clary flipped him onto his back and his cock strained at his sweats. He deliberately hadn’t worn jeans after last night but it was like a proud flagpole desperate for attention.

‘Well that answers that.’ Clary said, staring at his erection with raised eyebrows.

‘Answers what?’ He grunted, having to force the words out when a particular flick of what had to be Magnus’s tongue made him clench his arsehole tight and see stars at the same time. How the hell was this such a turn on?

‘Whether or not you’re enjoying what you’re feeling.’ Clary hummed, her head tilted to one side.

Jace glared at her. ‘You tell anyone, I will kill you.’

Clary laughed, reached down and yanked his sweats down allowing his cock to bounce free. ‘So what are you feeling?’

Jace moans again, squirming his arse into the covers. ‘Magnus’ tongue.’

Clary grins. ‘I can match that.’

‘Not a blow job.’ He shakes his head before another moan is ripped out of him and he grinds his arse down onto the bed.

‘Oh.’ Clary stared down mesmerised. ‘I don’t know if I can match that.’

‘Ahh, hhh’ Jace gasps, his eyes rolling back as his shoulders hit the bed and he arched his chest.

‘Damn.’ Clary sounds impressed. ‘It’s that good?’

‘Finger.’ Is all Jace can get out as something longer started stroking what he’d researched to be his, or rather Alec’s, prostate.

‘Well if you can’t beat them, join them.’ Jace heard Clary before something warm engulfed the head of his cock and he almost sat up in shock. 

He was not going to last. Not having this much stimulation in both areas. He could barely breathe as Clary virtually dived in and went straight to work.

‘Oh shit.’ Jace grabbed onto Clary’s head, trying to be gentle but she knew all his favourite moves and exactly how to make him come. Nor did it help when she placed her hands on both of his arse cheeks and held on, inadvertently pulling his cheeks apart.

It felt like she was deliberately exposing his hole.

He gasped, clenched tight and shot down her throat in spasms, unable to even warn her as he felt Magnus enter Alec fully.

He shook as Clary licked up his mess, gasping as sparks kept flying through him and the shooting stars as Magnus unerringly hit Alec’s prostate repeatedly. Did the guy never take a break?

‘Holy shit.’ Clary whispered.

He only just managed to open his eyes to see Clary staring down at his crotch in surprise and he vaguely realised he was hard again. Or still. He really didn’t know. He grunted and squirmed as Magnus’s assault continued barely noticing that Clary had disappeared.

He certainly noticed when she sank down on him and clenched around him, letting out her own breathy moan. He gasped and jerked up into her before immediately feeling the need to grind down again.

Clary didn’t seem to mind, not seeing as how she immediately set a quick, hard, brutal pace. By the Angels he loved her. His parabatai however, he wasn’t certain. He was still on the fence about Magnus, unsure how the hell he was ever meant to face him again.

He groaned as the pounding in his arse slowed and instead turned into sensual slow thrusts. Had they decided on the perfect method of torture? His head thumped back and Clary leant down and captured his mouth with hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning up, letting one hand travel down her back and rest in the slight grove at her lower back. He nibbled his way down her neck as she panted and slowly rocked back and forth on him. It was still a lot, the dual sensations, but the slower pace meant he could concentrate on Clary as well.

She grinned as she kissed him again, her eyes alight with mirth. ‘Well, they didn’t last long.’

He breathed a harsh chuckle which sounded more pained than anything. ‘Oh they haven’t finished.’

Clary cocked an eyebrow, looking and sounding impressed. ‘They haven’t?’

Jace shook his head, unable to answer as Magnus did something that literally made his eyes cross.

‘Oh. It’s on.’ Clary grinned at him wickedly and Jace vaguely wondered if he was going to come out of this alive.

  
  
  


‘I think we burnt the paella.’ Clary gasped as she collapsed against him.

Jace barked out a laugh and wrapped his arms around her, uncaring of how sweaty and sticky they both were. He loved this woman. 

He sniffed the air. He couldn’t remember if they’d managed to turn the stove off but there was the definite smell of burnt food in the air. ‘Oh yeah, definitely burnt.’

He didn’t even have it in him to retaliate to the contentedness and smugness coming through his bond with Alec. They’d both given as good as they’d got and reaped the benefits.

He felt Clary cuddle into his side but he frowned as he realised that he’d actually come twice. 

And Alec hadn’t. 

He’d only come the once.

That couldn’t be right. There was no way that Alec could hold out longer than him. Alec was new at this. It didn’t matter how good Magnus was. It was impossible that Alec could last longer than Jace on only his second time.

‘What is it?’ Clary asked as she traced her fingers over his chest.

‘Alec has to have been using a stamina rune right? I mean there's no way he lasted longer than me.’ Jace frowned before he froze.

He heard Clary laugh as something stimulated his prostrate. Or rather Alec’s prostate. Only there was nothing there. He couldn’t feel anything up there except for a continuous relentless stimulation. No tongue, no fingers, no long hard length.

‘Well, Alec did have a lot of practise feeling you get your rocks off to work on his stamina.’ Clary sounded amused. He knew she was smiling, could hear it in her voice.

Jace opened his mouth to retort, wanting to say something cutting and sarcastic but ended up emitting a breathless whine as he felt something slide down and encapsulate his cock. Now this was a feeling he recognised.

‘Do not tell me they haven’t finished?’ He heard Clary’s stunned demand but couldn’t answer as he felt himself spread his legs and buck his hips up as his eyes rolled back.

It took Jace a moment to realise what was happening. 

Not only had they switched positions but they had toys. 

That was Magnus’ “special” night. 

Goddamn toys.

  
  
  



End file.
